Uchiha Prodigy
by spazninja
Summary: Sakura had left her village long ago for childish reasons. But now she is going to have a baby, and Itachi's the daddy. Now she must return to the village that waits her return and her first love. ItachiXSakura.
1. Finding Out

_Hey all_** this is my first ****fanfiction so be gentle. No I'm kidding! I want to hear your feed back and if anyone has any ideas please tell me. I also am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please tell me. ok this is a ItacSaku story so there will be some ooc for Itachi.**

_italic means flashback or thought_

**bold means Its ME**

Yummi means you know taking**  
**

**  
**

* * *

_I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I shouldn't have let this go this far! _Sakura said to herself as she looked at the bathroom counter She could now feel tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away because she didn't want o show any emotions. This didn't help at all, she couldn't help but think that he wouldn't love her anymore, but not only that but also that her village, which was waiting for her, wouldn't accept her anymore either. 

Sakura looked back at the counter one more time to see that the test had said positive. Having a S- rank criminal's baby isn't really a good thing. Especially if it's Itachi Uchiha's child. She knew no good would lead to this, but she did have hopes that he would love her and the child to come. He might rub off as mean, rude, killer. but that wasn't the case for her. When he was around her he was sweet and caring and was ever so gentle.

Sakura kept thinking about how he would react, but all the sudden a pain of guilt hit her. She then remembered the day she left the village.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura walked down that ever so familiar path that leads out of her village. This was her final decision to leave before her life got any worse. The love of her life betrayed her with that Ino. It broke her heart when she walked in on them making out in Ino's house. she lost her best friend and her love, but that didn't matter anymore. She met Itachi and was now going to take up his offer to join the Akatsuki as their medic nin._

_Sakura finally got to the edge of the village and next to her was the same bench and the same spot Sasuke stood the day he left. As she continued to walk she heard footsteps behind her and a cold voice call her name. There was no need to turn around she knew who it was the moment he spoke._

"_Dai ja vu yeah Sasuke." Sakura said without turning back to look at him._

"_Were do you think your going? Its late you should head home." Sasuke demanded._

"_And give me one good reason to listien to you. You betrayed me and left me with a broken heart. I cared for you and only loved you, but what did you do. NOTHING!! You didn't even care. So why should I stay here and rot the rest of my life watching you suck faces with a pig!!" Sakura yelled trying so hard to hold back her tears._

_S-sakura….." Was all Sasuke could say as he watched her tears now start to fall. One after another they fell faster and faster until you could hear her start to sob. Sasuke took one step toward her but she just took two more back._

"_D- don't even t-think about come near me! I don't want to see you ever again! I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Sakura now yelled as she charged after Sasuke. Little did he know Sakura was already out of the village running away while her clone attacked Sasuke. And with that she left Knowing she would she him again, but until that time she want to stay far away from him as possible._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Sakura never forgot the look on Sasuke's face as she yelled at him. For the first time ever she was pain in his eyes and that pain was either caused by her or for relizing that he had caused that pain towards her.But sakura didnt know and didnt care right now, because the problem was that she was pregnat with Itachi's baby and she was afriad of him at this moment.. As Sakura sat on the floor of the bathroom crying , she felt eyes looking at her and when she peeked through her hair she saw that it was Kisame. He started to walk over to her and he sat down next to her. 

"Whats wrong kitten?Did mean old Itachi hurt you?" Kisame said while staring at her

"N-no thats not it. I'm fine i really am so dont worry and go back to bed please." Sakura pleaded trying to hold back her sobs, but she knew there was no way of hiding these types of things from kisame. Deidara and him are the people she goes to when she has problems like this. But she couldnt bare to tell them what she had learned. She didnt know what they would think of her.

" You cant lie to me Sakura. I see what your holding in your hands and if you dont show me it I will have to get Itachi up here." Kisame said

"Go ahead and get Itachi he will find out soon anyways!" Sakura yelled as she through the test at Kisame. She waited to see what his reaction would be as he read the test.

"And this means what now?" Is all Sakura got out of him._ How stupied can he be? How can he not know what that means?!_

"Are you serious you dont know what that means? I mean come on Kisame look at it real close and think really hard with that fish sized brain you have. You can at least figure out what it is." Sakura said and as she finished she looked up to see deidara walking into the bathroom.

"Watch it there buddy no peeing while the room is ocuppied!" Kisame said

"What are you two doing in the bathroom together?" Deidara said rubbing his eyes.

"Just trying to figure out why kitten is crying and what she is hiding!" Kisame said Deidara than ran over to Sakura and sat next to her as well. he took the test out of her hand, and because he is smarter then Kisame he knew what it ment and who's it was. Deidara looked over at her and saw that she was cryong again again. He put his arms around her and wispered, " Its ok Sakura theres no reason to cry. I always thought that this would be a happy thing, so please dont cry." At that moment they all heard another pair of feet coming towards the bathroom. Of course there was only one more person that would be coming this way. All three of them looked over to the door way and saw Itachi.

* * *

**Ok well that is my first chapter of my FIRST story so if it sucks please tell me. I would like to hear feed back. Oh and there are mistakes in there, I'm no good at grammer so bare with me. Yeah one more thing sorry for how short it is I didnt have much time so sorry.**

**Lub SpazNinja**


	2. Misunderstanding

**Hey all! Thank you so much for my reviews!! You al are so yummy and you all deserve COOKIES. So I will get right on that. Well here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Kisame, Sakura, and Deidara looked towards the door to see Itachi glaring at them with the same cold stare he always had. Deidara and Kisame hurried to their feet and left so Sakura could be alone with Itachi

"But deidara I still don't know what that test thingy ment!" Sakura could here Kisame say to deidara as they walk down the hall. Sakura Looked up from her hands, wiped her tears away and looked into Itachi's eyes.

Sakura couldn't take staring at him so she broke down into another long sob.

"I-I'm s-sorry Itachi. P-Please forgive me." Sakura said with pleaded eyes.

"Stop your crying. What is the meaning for this?" itachi asked as her walked towards her more, but he stopped as soon as she started to sob harder. She couldn't imagine Itachi pushing her away once he found out, or what if he accepted the child. She wanted to believe that but the image wouldn't stay in her mind.

"Sakura, why were Deidara and Kisame doing in the bathroom with you?" was all Itachi asked her. He didn't ask what was wrong or why she was crying. _Maybe he really doesn't care._ Sakura thought, but she didn't believe that. He was always kind to her, believe it or not he really was. All the times he brought her to their favorite place at night under the Sakura trees.

She knew he cared every time he told her loved her, so why would this be any different. All the sudden she felt her self being pick up and found her self in Itachi's lap. He brought his lips down to one of her falling tears and licked it away. This made Sakura giggle, but it didn't last for long.

"Sakura, what's your reason for crying?" Itachi asked her once again as he watched her tears fall down her face.

"N-nothing, d-don't worry about……." Sakura rushed over to the toilet and threw- up a bit. She looked up and she knew Itachi wasn't buying it. she couldn't take the way he kept staring at her so she threw the test at him and watched him look at it.

Finally when he looked up Sakura shut her eyes tight thinking that something bad was going to happen but nothing did. He just stared at her then at the test. After what felt like forever he finally got up and walked out the bathroom, down the hall and she heard the front door open and close.

"He left." Was all Sakura said before getting up and heading to her room. She grabbed some things out them into a backpack and jumped out the window. She jumped from tree to tree thinking of any where to go but where Itachi was. Sakura believed that he pushed her away and didn't want anything to with her. But of course she was wrong.

_**Itachi POV**_

Itachi sat in the Sakura tree to think about what had just happen. He had just found out that the women he loved were pregnant with his child. He couldn't be happier that she was the one to have his child but there was no way that he would show any emotion that he was happy so he just left to think about it. When Itachi finally got his thoughts together he walked back inside and went to her room she wasn't there. He went to the bathroom, his room Deidara and Kisame's rooms, but she wasn't any where. The one place he believed that she was going was to…..

_**Sakura POV**_

The only place she could think of was to Kohona. Finally Sakura found her self in front of her village's gates. She didn't want everyone to know she was back so she did some hand signs and found her self in Tsunade's office. Tsunade didn't change at all; she was drunk sleeping at her desk.

"TSUNADE!" Sakura yelled and hurried out of her seat screaming, "What what is it? Are we under……" She finally figured out who was in front of her and embraced Sakura into a hug that could kill. Noticing something strange about sakura being here she slowly walked away and looked at her weird.

"I know your wondering why I'm here and I can answer that. So well you know that I am a missing- nin right. Well I was with the akatsuki. So if you want to kill be go ahead, but any ways I need some time away from there because well……." Sakura couldn't finish the last part it was to painful.

"No need to finish Sakura I can sense the second body inside of you. So do I guess whose it is or do you tell me? Ok wait let me guess ummm…. ok I give up." Tsunade waited for Sakura's answer until she heard a whisper that sounded like Itachi.

"Did you just say Itachi?" Tsunade asked her with a questing look till she got a nod. They just stood there looking at each other for the longest time till; Sakura found her self in Tsunade's arms once again. Sakura thought to her self that she would be in Tsunade's arms a lot more now.

All the sudden they were interrupted but no one other then Naruto rushing in the office. He had a complete akward stare on his face as he inched his way to Sakura.

"S-sakura is t-that really you?" He asked as he started to sob along with hugging her.

"Yup it's me Naruto." Sakura whispered. _I wonder why he is hugging. I thought he would push me away._ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she saw someone else had walked in. It was…… Kakashi. He walked to her and embraced her. She didn't move for the longest time until she realized how much she did miss him too.

"And yes it's really me Kakashi." Sakura beat him to his stupid question.

"I can't believe its you Sakura we have to tell everyone. Oh no wait we have to get Sas!" Naruto was stopped when Sakura put her hand over his moth and shook her head.

"But why Sakura, we all know he really misses you and still does. He regrets what he did." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew once he found out about the father of her baby he truly would hurt and despise her.

"Its just I'm not ready to see him. Maybe later just not today." Sakura whispered and Naruto nodded. She looked over to Kakashi and he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the room saying, "I have to talk to her I'll be right back."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Kakashi asked and Sakura looked up with wide eyes, but she knew she couldn't hide it so she nodded.

"Can you tell me who with?" She nodded and whispered _Itachi._ He blinked at least five times until he brought her back into the office.

"Naruto do you mind if I stay with you to keep away from Sasuke and the others for a while." Sakura whispered and Naruto nodded his head once again. She did her hand signals once again and found her self in Naruto's apartment. She didn't care if it wasn't her bed she slowly laid in it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I did and so did my brother.!!!**


	3. Explanation

** Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I feel really bad that I didnt update in a while, and now I feel worse that this chapter SUCKS. But I have a very good reason why. Well I broke a rib. No lie. I was pushed off a park slide by one of my friends and I broke a rib. So I havent had anytime to get to a computer,but thats over now and I will make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto at all, but if i did Itachi would be mine!**

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Please get up." Naruto yelled at her.

"Five more minutes, please mom." Sakura mumbled. She didn't see the use in getting up. She has been in Naruto's house for two weeks and not once did she leave. No one knew she was here besides Kakashi and him. It was too risky to leave, with Sasuke out there.

"You cant just stay in here forever, you understand that right. He is going to find out you're here sooner or later." Naruto told her a very serious voice. Naruto was right, but he didn't even know about the baby. _Maybe this is a good time to tell him._ She thought.

"Naruto please I have a good reason for not wanting to leave or see him. So please understand." She pleaded.

"And what is that reason Sakura? What good excuse do you have to sit in my house for two weeks and not come out side once?" Sakura could tell he was getting mad.

"Well you know how I was gone for a while. Well during that time I kinda joined the Akatsuki, and when I was there I got pregnant." Sakura winced in pain, thinking Naruto would strike her. She looked up and all she saw was Naruto in complete shock.

"Who is it? Who was the one that raped you? I kill him!" Naruto shouted. Sakura started to cry at the thought of Naruto killing Itachi. She never wanted to lose him, even if he didn't want her. Tears fell down her face, one after another. Until Naruto embraced her and wiped her tears.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It was just a complete shock, but do you mind me asking who it is." He asked with pleading eyes.

Sakura nodded," Itachi Uchiha." She whispered. She expected Naruto to yell at her for this big mistake but he didn't.

"Sakura," Naruto said taking her hand in his," Do you love him? Does he love you, and are you sure of this?" He asked her. Sakura nodded very slowly. She didn't know if Itachi loved her anymore. She wanted to believe yes, but why did he push her away?

"Well then Sakura, I'm happy you found someone you love. I will always be here for you if you ever need anything. I just really think you should tell teme." Sakura knew she should as well, but she didn't want to be hated. Who knew he could try to kill her, and she didn't want him anywhere near the baby if that was the case.

"Naruto, I can't tell Sasuke. He despises his brother, and he wants him dead. Who says he won't try to kill me. I am pregnant with Itachi's baby." Sakura got up and walked back and forth. Thinking of Sasuke killing her and the baby, she wouldn't let that happen. Never.

"Sakura you don't have to tell him now. But please tell him soon." Naruto said to her. Sakura embraced him and whispered _Thank you_ to him. She was at least ready to leave the house.

Sakura had walked through the village unnoticed. She made it to her favorite spot in the clearing of the forest. It was a small clearing with Sakura trees all around. It was the spot that she had fallen in love with Itachi.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sakura ran down the streets of her village looking for the clearing of Sakura trees. Her and Sasuke had another fight about her not being needed by anyone. The only thing she could think of was being held by anyone. Sakura wanted to be held by Itachi. They were having meetings for a while now, but they were only friends._

_Sakura looked around to see if Itachi was anywhere to be found," Itachi! Itachi are you here?" She called out, but there was no answer. She fell to her knees and cried more. He was never there when she needed him the most. _

_She felt a pair of arms wrap around her mid section and she looked back." What did my brother do now?" Itachi had asked her._

_"I-it was n-nothing. You think I would be use to it by now, bu…" She was cut off when she felt his lips land on hers. She quickly returned the kiss, but jumoed at the feeling of his tongue run across her lip. She opened up for him and after a while they parted for air. _

_Itachi pulled her on his lap and she heard him whisper," I love you."_

_**End Flash Back**_

Sakura fell to her knees once more crying. Hoping that Itachi would come and embrace her once more, but he never came. She cried herself to sleep, but little did she know she was in for a hurt of trouble.

* * *

**There you go, thats the chapter. You may flame me if it sucks. Because I could care less what you flamers**

**Say to me. But thank you for the others that like my story. But please do tell me if I should improve in anything.**


	4. The truth

Hiya people! Ok I have no reason why tthis one toke so long! I mean, I finished it but never uploaded it! Gomen! Its not the best chapter! Lets say none of my chapters are good! Oh and dont flame me about my graamer and spelling! I'm not very good! So if anyone wants to help me out! Tell me! Thank you! XD

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...but I will own Gaara very very soon1

* * *

Sasuke watched the cherry blossom clearing in amazement. He couldn't fathom what he was see_, is it really her?_ He asked himself as he jumped out of the tree and walked up to the girl. It is her. He thought with a smile on his face. Sasuke gently creased her cheek to make sure it wasn't an illusion_. How long has she been here?_ He asked him self as he kissed her forehead and headed back into town to find out some answers.

As he walked to Naruto's the day Sakura left the village kept playing in his head. He didn't ever want to see that day ever again but it played over and over again. _**All I did was love you, but you never cared. **_He kept hearing in his head, "But I love you now." Sasuke said to himself. That day when she left he knew that was when he truly loved her, Ino was a mistake. He didn't want to love Sakura then, but he couldn't help it. Sakura was always on his mind and he couldn't stop think about her. He was confused with what he wanted and in attempt to get Sakura out of his mind he went right to Ino. Of course that was the wrong decision.

Sasuke finally made it to Naruto's house and he slammed the door open, "Naruto how long has she been here? You knew didn't you, all this time I'm sitting here in this messed up village alone by my self and she is in this village." Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he walked to his room. He looked around Naruto's room, it was a mess as always, but this time it was full of pink, red, white and black bras and panties. There was a red dress and blank fishnets all over the floor. This proved his theory that Sakura was indeed staying at Naruto's, but as he moved his gave back to the sleeping Naruto something caught his eye. It was a long black coat with red clouds.

"What do you want teme?! I was dre…..! Teme, what are you doing in my room?" Naruto yelled as he started to pick up all of Sakura's belongings.

"Save it Naruto! What I want to know what the hell is that thing?" He said pointing to the coat again, "And also why in the world is Sakura in the village, staying in your house?" Sasuke yelled this time.

"Well you see teme." Naruto said trying to find the right words. Sasuke got closer to the wall and grabbed Naruto's shirt," I want answers, Naruto!" He yelled as he punched the wall next to Naruto's head and threw him back on the bed.

" Well Sasuke the thing is….."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes from her deep sleep and quickly looked around hoping to find someone she knew she wouldn't find. _Who am I kidding, why would he be here. I walked out on him._

**That's right we left him there hanging by himself. That will teach him to think of us as a disgrace.** Inner Sakura said coldly.

Sakura nodded her head slowly in agreement, as she got back up and walked back to Naruto's. _I wonder if we will ever have to run into Sasuke_. She thought to herself.

**Yeah and if we do we'll rip him to shreds if he tried anything.** Inner Sakura said back.

"Naruto I'm back! Sorry for staying out so late, I fell……" Sakura stared at the two people inside Naruto's room. She slowly back out of the room," W-what's he d-doing here!" She yelled as she stood face to face with Sasuke. _Why now, everything was fine until he just had to step back into the picture!_

"Sakura I swear I didn't tell him anything. He came here on his own demanding to know why you where in the village again." Naruto said running out of his room to Sakura's side.

Sakura stood there staring into Sasuke's eyes and she started to cry. As the tears ran down here face she never dropped her gaze. Sasuke toke a step toward her, Sakura immediately stepped back, "Why are you here, haven't you caused me to suffer enough!" Sakura yelled in between sobs." I don't need you making my life any worse; you make everyone's life worse when you're around." She yelled this time colder then before.

Sasuke eyes widened as he listened to her yell," I caused pain! Oh don't get me started, you're the one who caused everyone pain. When you left everyone went down hill, Naruto wouldn't even train. He stayed in his room for a month before he came out of the house. Your master wouldn't do any paper work, and when we needed her most, to help a shinobi that was infected with poison, she made someone else do it. Don't get me started on what I felt! I loved you Sakura."

"Save the bullshit Sasuke! You never loved anyone, all I ever did was loved and cared about you and you did nothing. I didn't matter that you didn't return it for a while; I only wanted to be with you. Instead you tried every way to put me down, you left for that Snake bastard with out ever think about us! Then you came back thinking everything would be fine. Sure I still loved you, but I wasn't ready to forgive you. So what did you do, you went and break my heart with that damn Ino. How am I supposed to forgive you for that?" Sakura told him as she stared at the crying Sasuke.

She wanted to hug him, but then she didn't. Here was her child hood love finally returning the love she had for him. But she wasn't even sure if she had that love for him anymore. She knew he wouldn't love her once he found out about Itachi and her to come baby.

"Sakura…." Sasuke stared to say but was cut off, "Sasuke save it." Sakura yelled at him as she turned her back and walked to Naruto's room. Instead Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I truly am, I love you." He whispered into her.

Sakura wiggled out of his arms, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but not now! You're…. too late." She told him as she left him standing there. Sakura fell to her knees as soon as she shut the door. "Why now! Why did it have to be now?" She asked herself as looked out the window. She stood up and walked to the window, hoping she would see Itachi to help her, but she saw the next best person.

Sasuke stood staring at the door hoping Sakura would come back out running to him, but he knew she never would. He back away some more as the tears came down his face _I thought she loved me. I wanted her to love me._ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke come on I'll walk you home. You've got to give her some time; she's been through a rough time." Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke toke one more look back at the door and nodded as he got up. He followed Naruto down the street, "I truly do love her, Naruto." He said with a sigh.

Sakura watched the person climb through the window," Deidara is that really you?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sakura threw her arms around Deidara, but quickly ran back to the window.

"He's not here, if that's what your looking for." Deidara said walking over to her and patting her stomach. "I see your getting fat there." He said with a laugh.

Sakura punched his arm, "That's not very funny! You try carrying around another human in you body! You have to eat more and sleep more, it's not very funny!" She said with a sigh. "So how is he, I really miss him?" She asked Deidara knowing that he knew who "He" was.

"Well he isn't very good; he just sits there under those Cherry Blossoms. He never gets up, never trains, or goes on missions. Let's just say he is miserable without you. Why don't you come back, he loves you and loves the baby to come. He really wants to be with you. Why did you leave?" Deidara asked Sakura

Sakura started to sob, "He doesn't love me or the baby, and he left with out saying anything when I told him the news. Doesn't that mean anything?" She said to him in between sobs. Deidara walked over to her and led her to the bed," Do you really believe that Itachi doesn't love you?' He asked as he embraced her, Sakura hesitated but nodded.

Deidara looked her in the eyes and released her," Well if you believe that then I must go. I came here thinking that you wouldn't say such a thing but I was wrong. He does love you, he may not show it a lot but he is suffering without you. Until you can believe that I'm not coming back." He said as he jumped back out her window.


	5. What She Was Missing

_So Hello my wonderful readers and some news ones that have joined me.  
All I can say it that I"M **REALLY REALLY SORRY**. I truely meant hat I swear.  
Its been ages since the last time I really thought about this story and it makes me feel abit nervous about how mad you are.  
Please dont be made with me! I love you all so dont be mad. I've made this chapterlonger.  
ALOT longer then my chapter usually are and alot goes on here so I'm hope this makes up for it.  
I'm starting to write a new story as well. Its GaaraXSakura though. Much different. I hope you all like this chapter. More to come._

READ AND REVIEW please. Love you all my wonderful readers.

* * *

Sakura had watched the window deidara left from. He left into the dark and lonely night to where her one love was. Was he right about Itachi being a mess without her?  
It couldn't have been true, the way he acted all tough made it seem like there was no way or him to need to relyon others.  
There was no way it was possible,but Deidara insisted on it. There was no way in hell she was wrong, Sakura knew that much.  
Deidara wasn't coming back, it was what he had told her before he left. She didn't believe it though. Sakura longed to Itachi's touch.  
The rare smile he only gave her. It was one of the few things that told her the he did really care for her. It seemed such a long time ago that she had seen it with her own eyes.  
He might not have showed it often but the way he looked at her or the way he kissed made Sakura believe that all those things were certainly true.  
Itachi had always treated her different not as cold but more in a loving way.

It wasnt the time to think of such thoughts. Anything about him would lead only to anguish and that wasnt something she was trying to stay away from.  
Just thinking of him made her tired. Pushing her thoughts behind her, Sakura rummaged through Naruto's room that was covered in all her clothes.  
Pulling out her crimson red sweat-pantts and a black tank-top she quickly changed and got into bed, drifting into dreamland the moment her head landed on the pillow.

-DREAM LAND-

The biggest thing in her life had just happened and she ran away. It had already been hours sicne Itachi told her that her loved her.  
Of all people one of the most wanted criminals had confessed his love toward her. Never once did he push her away or anything about her being useless.  
Intead he accepted her by just letting her stay by him and it was enough for her. Sakura replied to him by running away with tears in her eyes.  
Not once did she dare look back to see what look was placed upon his face. It killed her to sit by herself, so she made her way back to the smae clearing.  
It was already around mid-night and the streets were bare. Sakura took her time making her way to her destination. She wasnt in any rush to get there this time.  
At this time the clearing looked more a peace. No one making a ruckess, trying to disturb the peace. Her gaze drifted around, checking her surroundings.

The dark shadow of a figure had caught her eye. He stood there with his back to, giving her no regintion.  
It was her chance, she could leave without him noticing her being there, but her feet wouldnt move in the right direction. They had another plan.  
She started to walk closer and closer to Itachi. He still made no movements as she got closer. Inches away from him, she slowly brought her hand to his face.  
Quicker than she could react, he grabbed her wrist.

"You sure are stupied. Knowing I could kill at any moment, you still come closer to me."

His words stung at Sakura's heart and the tone of his voice didnt make the pain any better. In one quick movement he had already placed a kunai upon her wrist and started to apply pressure to it. A line of crimson red blood fell from her cut and rolled down her pale skin. The blood stood out on her white skin as the moon shined on it.  
He made no movements except for dropping her wrist once again. As soon as Sakura regained controll of her arm she brought her hand back up, but this time she locked it around Itachi's neck. He stood there limp until Sakura forced her lips onto his. Her kiss was urgent and full of lust, but he returned it without hesitation.  
Sakura was now pressed against the tree enclosed by Itachi's arms. She pressed into him making him blush a light pink.  
He lowered his hands down to her waist and brought her lower down the tree.

"Sakura. Sakura, I love you." was all she had heard him whisper.

-END DREAM LAND-

"Sakura! Sakura! Not this again. You must wake up, the last time you did this you never got out of MY bed."  
Her jumping alarm clock never seemed to stop. He scamppered around the room in a panic. Still he was non stop jumping trying to get her attention.  
Sakura had slowly opened her eyes to see an orange blur. _Of course its Naruto._ Still she had no inntentions of gettig out of bed so early in the morning.  
Her dream had just stopped at the wrong time. It was getting better by the second and it was the happiest she had been in months.

"Fine Naruto I'm leaving for a _while_. I think I do need to get out more and show off how **FAT** I'm getting."  
Naruto just stood there nodding his head at whatever he had just heard. Quickly changing her sweat-pants to jeans and throwing on her old Akatsuki coat trying to hide her growing stomache. In the past months she had staied here the size of her stomache had grown very large. It began to become hard to hide it from the people around her so she showed no reason to hide it from anyone. The world outside want any different rom the days before. The people went on living their own lives without knowing she was there watching them.  
It didnt bother her that she didnt get attention. She felt it was alot better this way. Not having to worry about every single thing that was happening around her.  
Altought most people ub the village knew she was gone, there was still that one person she wished that didnt know she was here. He was her first love.  
There was no more living him though. All those times she had waited for him, they were all too long. Sakura wasnt ready to run into Sasuke anytime soon. The night before wasnt how she wanted to see him again, she didnt want to hurt him like how he hurt her.

Sakura had been walking for a while and still didnt know where she was going. The many places she wanted to head to were off limits to her at the time, in fear of being caught.  
_Maybe Hinata would understand my problems?_ That was still out of the question to show up like that, and Neji was there aswell so it wasnt as safe.  
There had to be at least one person besides naruto to open up to. The sound of laughter woke her from her thought. The sounds sounded so fimilar it had her running to the location.  
She saw what she had wanted to. All the people she cared for were together not having the slightest idea that she was back. Ino was with shikamru, instead of Sasuke, who was absent. Hinata, still shy as always, was closer to Naruto this time, and Tenten was practilly in Neji's lap. Alot had changed in the group since she last saw them, it made her feel abit better knowing they were ok.

"Sakura-chan, they all miss you. They havent forgot you, not once, so dont you think they have."

His voive was to close it made her flinch. She could hear Sasuke take a fews staeps closer and it made her turn around to face him. He was just inches away from her and the smell of him made her sick.  
Pushing on his chest, he stummbled backward giving Saukra enough room to manuver her way out. Knowing that wasnt enough to get rid of him she decided to give him a chance to talk.  
Walking at a slow pace she made her way toward the exit of the village. She stopped at the bench were all her horrible memories had happen.

"I'm giving you a chance to talk. If you dont start fucking talking now then I will leave. So on with the shit you have to say."

She sat with her legs crossed in a bored fashion with her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes seemed to be nervous with what was to come, but her outh was in a tight line.  
She was trying to ready herself, but Sasuke made no sudden movements that he was going to talk. Sakura waited for his long speech still nothing came out.  
He stood there holding her gaze with soft loving eyes. She got up motioning that his time was up and she was done here. Maybe he really had nothing left to say.

"You know what I'm going to say, dont you. I already told you the night before that I was sorry for all that I've dont to you. I swear Ino meant nothing .I was young and stupied and was confused about my feelings for you. But what I do know now that is I love you more than anything. I would kill anyone that came in between us."

There he had said it. What Sakura knew was the truth. he would kill her even if he loved her. It was time to tell him her secret. She craved to see how he would react.  
Still it sacred the shit out of her

"I'm going to tell you a secret Sasuke and if you really love me you wont care." Sakura walked closer to him and smirked while undoing her jacket. ((Yes he does see her Akatsuki jacket dont worry. it just hasnt hit him yet. (:)) Her large stomache was no exposed to Sasuke. His eyes were now large with confusiona nd nervousness. " This means I'm going to have a baby. Do you understand that much. I wasnt raped and it wasnt on purpose. It was from the man I love much. His name is Uchiha Itachi."

She smiled at how pain and anger rushed to his face. It looked as if he was ready to kill, and this amused her most. His gaze was brought back up to her face.  
This time his anger was toward her. _To kill _was written all over his face and it started to worry her. He stood before her and then he was gone. His hand was around her  
neck forcing her back to the bench. _Her death was near_, and of all people it would be by Sasuke. Before she could make anymovements his lips crashed onto hers.  
It was forceful and full of jealously, this wasnt a kiss that meant he loved her. Pushing her to lay on the bench he crawled on top of her smiling. _Way was he smiling of all times?  
_His lips were on hers once again and she tried to force him off but the more she pushed the harder he would push down. There was no winning for her, it was all over.

A pair of eyes watched the actions of the two teens. These dark cold eyes had aglare that could kill, and yet they were soft for the girl being forced.

"Sasuke get the hell off me! Why are you doing this?"

The hidden person had heard the screams of the girl and dissapeared from the tree he was masked in.

"Sir I dont think she is liking this very much and itf you continue I think I might just rip your head from those little shoulders of yours."

The man pressed down on Sasuke's shoulders as he confronted him. Sakura knew this voice, it was the most cold voice she had ever heard.  
She looked around to see who was behind Sasuke and couldnt believe her eyes. _"Itachi_." She cried in pain. He had seen her at her worse and it broke her heart.  
Not at a time like this, it was the worse time. He made no motion that showed he wished to see her, his gaze was only for his brother. She had seen it before, the way he looked at someone before he was about to kill them. He couldnt do that here, he was sure to get caught by someone. Sakura quickly got up off the bench she was no longer pinned to and walked to Itachi's side.

"Dont itachi leave him be, it will draw attention to thi place. Please just leave with me."

Her voice pleaded him and still she got no reaction from him. Sakura brought her hand to his face and turned his cold gaze to her. She smiled at him once her had gotten his attention and nodded.  
This time he agreed to go with her, throwing Sasuke onto the ground speechless. Sakura had left with Itachi not thinking about what she was suppose to do after this.  
She could feel his eyes staring at her, not knowing if it was with hate or love she slowly peeked behind her to see. Jealously amitted from him. He looked to be in pain, and she couldnt blame him.  
From what he had just saw it could have been taken the wrong way. He began to walk to her very slowly. Stopping only inches from her he placed a hand on her stomache. His eyes widened at the fell of how large she had gotten. He ran his hand up her chest to the back of her neck bringing her face only inches from his. Their noses touched making her smile. Itachi placed a kiss on her lips gently and pulled back.  
Quickly Sakura took a hold of his neck and brought his lips back onto hers. The kiss became more intense with every second. They no longer were standing but were on the ground.  
It didnt bother her that she was in the middle of the forest in the broad daylight where someone could walk right in on them. It had been forever since she had last seen him and this was way past due.  
Itachi placed little butterfly kisses along her neck leaving kissmarks. She was going to be questioned about those later. He moved furter down lifting up her shirt only showing her soft palce stomache.  
Ignoring how large it was he still kissed her. Lifting his head up he met her gaze. This time it was more possive then loving. Leaving one last kiss on her neck he dissapeared, no where to be found.

* * *

_Ok so I'm hoping you all liked that. I really am. It took me forever to come up with it.  
Once again I'm sorry and if I get 5 reviews I wil update it rgiht away. I PROMISE.  
I love you. Your spaz!_


	6. Notenotenote :

Heyy my readers! i know its been aw hile but this whole time I've been thinking. Im not like this story much anymore. Dont worry though! I've started to rewrite it and the first chapter is up on my other account here. my user name is Riceball Cooker. just look that up and you will see the first chapter to my new and improved story. Same plot and everything, it just makes more sense then this one. :)


End file.
